Kauai Falls
by Invader Glow
Summary: Stitch and his friends find old journals supernatural things happen is there something strange in Kauai will the journals hold the answers? please read and review. Mlp will show up. Stitch an Rainbow Dash paring. Character death in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey sorry about not writing but you are now in for a real treat. This is going to be a crossover three part story of Lilo and Stitch with Gravity Falls. I do not own Lilo and Stitch characters or Gravity Falls characters. I do own Shady, Psychic, Scar, Devil, Satan, Solar swirl, Serenity Angel, Megan, Spear, Bella Cipher, Will Cipher, Mimic, Trapper, Luna, and Greensleeves. P.s my little pony will show up here and there. So get ready for this awesome adventure!**

Chapter 1: "Who wrote the books?"

One summer on the island of Hawaii Kauai, Stitch and his cousins were walking in the forest near their house. They were just fine until Trapper (627) tripped and fell flat on his face. "Are you okay?" asked Luna as she helped up Trapper.

"Yeah, but what did I trip on?" asked, Trapper. "It's a book with a paw shape marking with a number 7 on it." said, Megan. "Well let's open it." said, Ruben. So they all sat down close to each other to see what was in the book. Megan opened the book and on the front page it said this book belongs to and was written by… the name for some odd reason was torn off. So Megan flipped over to a random page.

"What does it say?" asked, Luna (629, Leroy) "As my traveling goes on I think that I'm being watched. I must hide this book before she finds it. Remember in Kauai Hawaii you can't always trust someone." read, Megan. "Wow." said, Jinx. "I wonder who wrote this book." said, Shady. "Who knows, why should we even worry, let's just take the book back home with us." said, Stitch quickly. So they took the book back with them. "I wish there was an easier way to find out who wrote this book." said, Angel. "Okay, fine I can't take it anymore. I wrote the books." said, Stitch. "You wrote all seven books?" asked, Luna. "Yes but I forgot where I put them all." said, Stitch while blushing in embrassement. "We can help you." said, Trapper. "But for all I know the 6th book could have been already found." said, Stitch. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. Hamsterviel just came right in as soon as Luna opened the door. "Hamsterviel if you wanted to break in and surprise us even more than usual don't use the front door." said, Angel. "Why not?" asked, Hamsterviel. "You don't get a cool nickname by using the doors." said, Trapper. "Anyways I came to ask you if you knew who wrote this book. said, Hamsterviel holding up book number six.

"Nope." said, Megan. "Yes you do." Accused, Hamsterviel. "Fine it was me." said, Stitch. "Really, tell me where the other books are." Commanded, Hamsterviel. "I forgot where I put them." explained, Stitch. "Hamsterviel if you team up with us we could all find the books then we can fight over the books." suggested, Luna. "Okay then deal." said, Hamsterviel.

"You have to Pinkie Pie promise." said, Ruben. "Okay cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." said, Hamsterviel. So they all went into the forest again. Soon enough they all tripped and found book number 5, 4, 3, and 2. "Awesome we found 5, 4, 3, and 2." said, Megan. "But where is book #1?" asked, Shady. "It has to be somewhere." said, Angel who leaned on a tree but found that the tree was hallow. So they looked at the trunk of the tree and saw a little handle on it about the size for an experiment's paw to fit into. They opened it but then it asked for a paw recognition scan. "Stitch you are the one who wrote the books so it must only respond to your paw print." said, Angel. So Stitch put his paw on the scanner. It took only ten seconds to complete but then it asked for a code. "Do remember the code?" asked, Jinx. "Yeah, it shouldn't take more than a minute." replied, Stitch as he rapidly typed on the keyboard. Then the screen that asked for the code opened up and there was a note. "Book one was originally here but note anymore. To find it go to that secret room where all seven books were written." read, Scar. "Stitch!" cried everyone. "I told you I forgot." said, Stitch. "Just show us where the room is." said, Angel. "Fine but you can't see it." said, Stitch as he blindfolded everyone before they could protest. Soon they got to the room and everything that a house would have was in the room. "Wow." said, Hamsterviel. "Where's the book?" asked, Ruben?" "Right here on the desk." said, Stitch as he took a hold of book one. "Good now we can fight over them." said, Hamsterviel. But Stitch had to stay out of the fight and keep an eye on the books. Stitch then remember something in book one and stopped the fight.

Hamsterviel was in trapper's left paw about to get punched. Trapper punched him anyways. "What's wrong Stitch?" asked, Luna. "In book one it says that the good and one percent of the bad will protect the books. So we have to share the books with Hamsterviel." explained, Stitch. They divided the books up Hamsterviel got book 1, 2, and, 3. The Experiments got all the rest of the books. Once they got back outside a pack of werewolves were there waiting. "Oh come on!" cried, Ruben. The wolves surrounded Stitch and started to talk! "We've been waiting for you. We want you to be our new king." said, the leader. "Guys you seem nice but I'm an experiment and you are werewolves, yikes." said, Stitch gently. "We understand but we will now kidnap you." said, the Leader. They took off with Stitch so the experiments went after them along with Hamsterviel.

About after 10 minutes Ruben collapsed on the ground. "Can I just wait here?" asked, Ruben being last again. "No!" said, the others. "Please?" pleaded, Ruben. So then Megan gave him a sandwich. "Better?" asked, Megan. "Yes." said, Ruben. Soon they found Stitch tied to a tree and asked him which book had information on werewolves. "Book three." said, Stitch. They all defeated the werewolves and saved Stitch. The experiments went home and realized that some pages of journal seven were unwritten. So before they went to sleep they wrote in it some. "This day we found all of the journals I have written. Even though I wrote 'Trust No one' when you fright off a whole pack of werewolves with someone side by side you can always trust your friends, family, and once in a while your enemy. They think there is nothing wired in Kauai but every town has secrets to uncover." wrote, Stitch. Stitch the book away and turned off the light. "Don't worry Protector. I'm coming for you." said, a dark figure named BELLA CIPHER!

THE END?

CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

"Dark Magic Has Come!"

Two days after the encounter with the werewolves Trapper got to take care of book seven that day. "Hey Angel do you believe in ghosts?" asked, Trapper as Angel was sitting on a globe while spinning in that secret room Stitch had. "I believe you're a big nerd." said, Angel. Trapper then put his claw on the globe and stopped the globe from spinning and Angel fell off.

"Hey guys come up here the mail just came." said, Megan as she came down to get them. "Hey Stitch this note in the pink envelope is for you." said, Shady. "That's weird let's see what it says." said, Stitch. "Well this should be good." said, Scar as he sat down at the table. "Dear 626, I want you to come over tonight at 8:00 and play Truth or Dare and bring your cousins too. Forever and Always, Gantu." read, Stitch. "So are we going?" asked, Mimic. "Yes." said, Stitch.

The experiments came over to play Truth or Dare. "Okay Stitch truth or dare?" asked, Gantu. "Dare." said, Stitch. "I dare you to hug me for 20 minutes." said, Gantu. "This is the 20th time." said, Ruben. But Stitch let Gantu hug him anyways. The next day Gantu only invited Stitch over to hang out. So Stitch took Gantu up on his offer hoping nothing bad was going to happen. "Gantu took Stitch on a boat ride at night and wanted Stitch to be his friend only. "That's very nice of you Gantu but how about we have a group of friend instead of just you and me." said, Stitch. But then fireworks spelled out Stitch's name with hearts and a huge heart with an arrow going through it. "You can't say no to that." said, Gantu. Stitch went home and started to pace. "How can I make him stop without hurting his feelings?" Stitch, asked himself. "What's going on?" asked, Ruben. "I don't know we were in the friend zone, but he pulled me into the creepy zone." replied, Stitch as he stopped pacing. "Don't you mean the romance zone? asked, Ruben. "No I mean the creepy zone." said, Stitch in a serious tone.

"Listen Stitch Angel will talk to Gantu for you." Said, Trapper the next night. "Okay Stitch, I'll make him stop." said, Angel. Thank you." said, Stitch. So Angel went to the restaurant where Gantu was waiting. "Hey Gantu. Listen Stitch won't be joining you tonight. He doesn't want to see you anymore. So yeah sorry but that's the way life is." said, Angel. "Oh so what you are saying is that you are trying to keep him away from me." said, Gantu. "You're not going to freak out or anything are you?" asked, Angel. "No of course not." said, Gantu. At Gantu's base, Gantu was really mad at Angel. Gantu then hatched an evil plan.

The next day Stitch was reading journal #7 but found something interesting. "Hmmmmmmm… that's odd Gantu has the same amulet around his neck. Wait what!? Gantu was trying to win me over with that amulet. He's going to get it later." said, Stitch with a little anger. A few hours later Angel got a phone call from a stranger who was really Gantu with a disguised voice. "Really you want to interview me?" asked, Angel. "Yes." said, Gantu. "143 Walnut way tonight at 7:30. Got it." said, Angel. When 7:30 came around Angel went to 143 Walnut way, she went into this old warehouse and saw Gantu. "Welcome ready to say goodbye?" asked, Gantu. "No and Stitch doesn't want to see you anymore." replied, Angel. "Liar he was my ray of sunshine." cried, Gantu as he made Angel and a knife float in midair with his amulet. "Hey, where's Angel?" asked, Stitch. "I think she went to 143 Walnut way." said, Luna. So Stitch went to 143 Walnut way and saw Angel and Gantu in the old warehouse. "Gantu!" yelled, Stitch. "Oh my sapphire gem." said, Gantu as the knife dropped. "I'm sorry Gantu but I'm not your sapphire gem. I should have been honest with from the start." said, Stitch in a gentle tone. "Stitch could you…." began Angel but was cut off by Gantu.

"I don't understand." said, Gantu. "But we can still be friend but not best friends." said, Stitch. "Really?" asked, Gantu. "No not really! You were attacking my sister who does that!?" yelled, Stitch as he ripped off Gantu's amulet and threw it to Angel who broke it. "Run Stitch run!" yelled, Angel. So Stitch ran and jumped out the window ad luckily Trapper caught him. They beat up Gantu and he retreated. "You haven't seen the last of me." said, Gantu as he closed book # 3!


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm back again sorry for not updating. Now before we began I want you guys to tell me who your fav character and oc are. Please tell me in your reviews I won't judge you.**_

"THE CROSSFIRE DOOR!"

It's been 3 weeks since Gantu tried to steal Stitch's heart and Gantu had a new plan. "I'm going to invade the mind of Megan and the only way to make me stop is if Stitch gives up his heart to me." said, Gantu to himself. So Gantu looked in book number three and found a page to summon the mind invader Bella Cipher. Gantu said the chant and a triangle that was blue and pink, with a top hat, and arms and legs showed up. "Wow you sure are a big one Gantu." said, Bella Cipher. "How do you know my name?" asked, Gantu. "I'm Bella Cipher the sister of Bill Cipher. Oh and just like my brother I know everything." explained, Bella Cipher.

"Okay. Anyways I need you to invade the mind of Megan Sparkle until Stitch pleakie gives up his heart to me." said, Gantu. "Okay whatever you say fish face." said, Bella Cipher. Soon Bella Cipher found Megan and entered her mind while she was asleep. Luna came not long after Bella went into Megan's mind and tried to wake up Megan. "Oh no! Let's see ruby colored glowing eyes. (Gasps) Bella Cipher." cried, Luna as loud as she could. "What's wrong Luna?" asked, everyone as they came in to the living room. Luna told everyone what happened and what she found out.

"Oh no, we need to go in after her." said, Stitch. "I'll stay here with Megan." said, Scar. "Okay." said, Trapper in agreement. The others went inside Megan's mind to stop Bella Cipher. "Look there's Bella Cipher!" cried, Jinx. "Oh hello Protector (Stitch), Metal Master(Trapper), Heart Fixer(Luna), Musical Voice(Angel), Deli Master(Ruben), Good Luck Charm(Jinx),and Actress (Shady)." said, Bella Cipher. "What do you want Bella?" asked, Ruben. "Protector's heart for Fish Face." said, Bella as she touched Stitch's chest. "You will never give Stitch's heart to Gantu!" cried, Angel.

"Too bad because the only way I would stop is if Protector's gives up his heart." said, Bella Cipher. "I won't let you touch my big brother." said, Shady. "I have to do it." said, Stitch stepping forward. "Are you crazy?" What are you thinking?" asked, Luna. "Listen to me it will be okay. Also I'm thinking of the magic of friendship my girlfriend Rainbow dash told me about." said, Stitch. "Oh no you found out my weakness imagination!" cried, Bella Cipher in pain as she got out of Megan's mind for good. "How did you know imagination was her weakness?" asked, Jinx. "Hey I didn't write the books just for fun." said, Stitch as they got of Megan's mind and they were all sitting in the living room.

"Oh my what just happened?" asked, Megan as she woke up. "Well the mind invader Bella Cipher as shown on page 30, tried to make Stitch give up his heart." explained, Trapper. "Well I'm glad that is one thing my mind won't remember." said, Megan with a sigh of relief.

The End.

Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about not updating for a while I came back from my trip to Oregon to Vortex Falls. That's where Gravity Falls was based off of.**

Chapter 4: Hamsterviel's Mistake!

Where we last left off Gantu tried to capture Stitch's heart by using Bella Cipher. Hamsterviel came back from his vacation and found out Gantu had gotten a hold of journal #3. So he took journal # 1 and 2 and ran to Stitch and his cousins, brother, and sisters. Hamsterviel soon got to the house and was let in. "What's wrong Hamsterviel?" asked, Stitch. "I just got back from my vacation and found out that Gantu has journal 3." said, Hamsterviel.

"We know he kept on trying to steal Stitch's heart." said, Luna. "Yep I documented everything." said, Artist writing down what was going on. "How long has she been here?" asked, Hamsterviel confused. "2 years." said, Mimic. "Okay anyways how we can stop him?" asked, Hamsterviel. "There's one thing we can do. I can scare him by using my magic and ghost powers." said, Stitch. "That's a great idea." said, Angel. So Hamsterviel brought Gantu over to the forest that night for their plan.

"Hey glad you could make it but I have to warn you that we need to look out for ghosts." said, Scar. as the walked out through the forests the heard moans, growling, little kid laughter, and Scratching noises. But the experiments were the ones doing it. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha." laughed Shady and Megan. Then out of nowhere Scar disappeared from Gantu's and Hamsterviel's sight. Okay so it wasn't out of nowhere it was Stitch's magic.

"Transform." said, Stitch as his fur turned white and deathly grey his eyes turned green. ""If you don't want to die like Scar return what you have stolen Gantu!" yelled, Stitch is his ghost form. "Okay!" cried, Gantu as set journal three down and ran off screaming: "I'll find the other books." The experiments came out of hiding and Stitch went back to normal. "No you won't Gantu. We garnteen it for sure." said, Ruben.

THE END!

CHAPTER 5 COMING SOON!


End file.
